


cozy night in

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert had bought charitys house and he and Aaron  didnt quite know where their relationship was at</p>
            </blockquote>





	cozy night in

Aaron was out on his morning run, the air was cold and crispy. Aaron was about to run past the cafe but then he saw Robert sitting there and slowed down his pace 

"Hiya Rob , do you fancy going for a pint in the pub later?"  
Robert looked at Aaron with a huge smile" yeah , and then after that maybe we could go to my place if ya want?" Robert immediatly regretted the words he had used and then said"no i didnt mean it lik.." "yes Robert i know you didnt mean it that way , but yeah sounda great" aaron interupted him.  
They stood there swaying and looking up to echother and thn smiling a bit before Robert said" well ill see you in the pub then "  
Aaron nodded and went to the woolpack for a shower and for some other clothes.

10 mins later 

Robert was sitting in the pub in their corner and he waited patiently for aaron. Then all of a sudden he saw aaron coming out of the backroom and walking towards where he sat" should i order some pints Rob? " he said with a big grin on his face . "Yes thanks" 

Charity was serving so Aaron said" two pints please charity when your ready" charity was talking on the phone but soon she hang up " heyy aaron, nice too see you too, who is the other pint for then?" Aaron nodded towards robert . " robert?! Is he into men now? Well i guess that means my chances are well gone" then aaron shook his head " no hes actually bisexual, and we are just good friends, i think" aaron said at last. Then charity said " well good luck on your date then " and gave him their pints.

Aaron gave robert his pint "what she into me is she?" Robert said with a smug smile. Aaron then said a bit sad "yeah looks like it mate" mate the word mate made robert look at him fast " Aaron im not into her if thats what you think? I only have one heart for one person, and that person is you , i love you Aaron" robert looked at aaron seriously. Aaron couldnt find any response to say so he just grabbed roberts face and kissed him. It lasted for a bit . Robert was so lost in love with Aaron, so he didnt care. 

When they looked up charity said loud to them "well i can see you two are getting somewhere, so well done Aaron good on ya" she said with a big smile

Aaron and robert then looked at eachother and laghed and smiled before robert said" so should we go to my place watch a movie and maybe eat some popcorn?" 

Aaron smiled with love at robert" yeah lets do that"

They went to roberts house and robert made them popcorn and aaron was sitting on the couch in the meantime picking out a movie " can we watch pretty women?" Aaron shouted to robert in the kitchen . " yeah thats alright" robert then came to the couch with popcorn and some cans of beer for them too share .

Aaron started the movie and was trying to find a comfertable sitting position. Robert looked at him and said "you can lay on me if youd like? , i can be your pillow" aaron laughed at roberts words and said" haha you muppet , yes id like that " and smiled lovely to robert

Aaron then lay himself on roberts chest , while robert put his handa around aaron , and kissed his head"i love you aaron" aaron then said"i love you too Rob"

THE END


End file.
